Superhero Life
by SuperDash1
Summary: Nuestras tres adolescentes continúan luchando contra el crimen, como siempre. Crímenes y estudios separados. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuándo tres espías tengan la misión de asesinarlas? ¡Denle una oportunidad!. (PGZZXRRBZ).


Era una noche estrellada, y gélida. Los copos de nieve se estrellaban con el frío y duro suelo. Y la luna iluminaba las desoladas calles. Tres superheroínas se encontraban andando por una de esas calles, hablando y riendo.

-Les dimos una buena paliza a esa panda de delincuentes ¡Esta noche ha sido increíble!- exclamó una joven te tez pálida, ojos esmeraldas, y cabello azabache.

-¿Acaso has disfrutado pegando a esos delincuentes Kaoru?- una voz dulce preguntó. Una voz que pertenecía a una joven de cabellos dorados como el oro, y ojos azules como el claro cielo.

-Tranquila Miyako, Kaoru no ha querido decir eso, ¿verdad?- respondió una voz más decidida. La voz de una chica de cabello anaranjado, y orbes rosas.

-¿Perdona? Si he querido decir eso, ha sido muy divertido ver como pedían perdón- volvió a exclamar Kaoru, mientras soltaba una breve risa.

Miyako frunció el seño, mientras miraba hacía el frente. ¿Quién podría disfrutar una pelea tanto como su amiga? Nadie, pero eso le preocupaba.

-Vamos chicas, ¡no os enfadéis! Navidad esta cerca, debemos ser positivas- sugirió Momoko, mientras abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigas. No quería que hubiera tensión entre ellas, la hacía sentir incomoda.

Kaoru y Miyako solo asintieron, aceptando la sugerencia de la fanática de los cómics.

En cuestión de minutos, las tres chicas llegaron a su destino. Esto es, a sus casas, donde sus familias les esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

-Al Día Siguiente, En La Querida Escuela-

La escuela había empezado, todos los niños estaban en sus clases, sentados en sus pupitres, en orden de lista.

La profesora Keane entró en la gran clase, con paso lento pero segura, mientras sonreía a todos sus alumnos, intentando hacerles ver que el día Lunes no era tan… Horroroso como parecía.

-Buenos días estudiantes, espero que estéis ansiosos por conocer a nuestros nuevos estudiantes- anunció mientras su mirada se desviaba a la puerta de madera.

La vieja puerta se abrió, y de ella salieron tres muchachos.

-Buenos días niños, ¿preparados para conocer a vuestra nueva clase?- preguntó la profesora, mientras les sonreía dulcemente.

Los tres muchachos solo asintieron, no muy interesados.

-Bien niños, este chico de aquí, se llama Brick Him, es el mayor de los hermanos- Brick solo sonrió al oír la palabra 'mayor', le encantaba sentirse el más importante. Brick era un chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos rojos como el mismo fuego, y con una inseparable gorra que nunca se quitaba.

-Bien Brick, siéntate al lado de Momoko- ordenó la profesora, mientras miraba el asiento libre que había al lado de ella.

El niño solo aceptó la orden, y se dirigió a su querido y amado asiento.

-El siguiente, es Butch Him- presentó la señorita Keane, mientras agarraba el hombro del moreno delicadamente. Butch sonrió a todas las chicas de la sala, mientras guiñaba sus ojos verdes.

Butch fue asignado a sentarse detrás de la chica azabache, y así lo hizo.

-Por último, tenemos a Boomer Him, el menor de los hermanos- terminó la profesora, mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Boomer solo sonrió dulcemente a todo el mundo, mientras andaba hacía su asiento asignado, esto es, en frente de Miyako.

Las horas trascurrieron normales, quiero decir, eran clases. Así que, lo único que hicieron fue atender a los profesores, o eso es lo que creemos.

La hora del recreo llegó, y nuestras tres adolescentes anduvieron hasta un árbol, para sentarse debajo de este.

-Chicos, hay que poner el plan en marcha- Brick susurró, mientras miraba a las jóvenes desde la distancia.

Butch suspiró, mientras se reía.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Ir allí y decirles "Hola, perdonad por interrumpiros, pero tenemos que mataros y luego tirar vuestros cuerpos al mar, ¿os importa si lo hacemos ahora?"- comentó Butch, sarcásticamente.

Boomer solo estaba observando a la naturaleza, mientras sonreía, fascinado por una mariposa que se había posado en su mano.

Brick sonrió maliciosamente, mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño.

-Las sorprenderemos… Tengo un plan- anunció, mientras se reía.

 _ **Sí, sé que no estado aquí por mucho tiempo, pero estoy de vuelta! Yay! Como sea, espero que os haya gustado el primer cap, sé que de momento no tiene nada emocionante, pero pronto el juego saldrá de todo esto… Bye!.**_


End file.
